Troubleshooting current telecommunications systems is typically performed manually. The manual diagnostic process can be very time consuming. This process also requires a high level of skill on the part of an operator as well as knowledge of the underlying technologies and specific configuration of the particular network.
More specifically, the time to troubleshoot a customer service on an IP/MPLS network takes too long. The IP/MPLS network service provider needs to troubleshoot a Customer VPN Service when there is a failure on the service. It could be related to Node failures, Cards, Ports, link, L2 interface, L3 interfaces, routing protocol failure, miss configuration on the Customer premise. In current networks, this would typically be done manually using the network management systems (NMS) and router command line interfaces (CLI). Even with highly skilled operators, the current methods have limitations of visibility of correlation between certain network elements.
Thus there remains a need for improved systems and methods for troubleshooting telecommunications systems.